Love hurts
by Adventure time lovr
Summary: Flame is a traumatised kid. She is always in the wrong place at the wrong time. This all changes after she meets Finn the human. This story will be updated every week. Please review. Review ideas and I'll do my best to make that happen! BYE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys I'm just making a preview of my new story. Just review it if you like it and if you don't still review it and give me some tips. Let it began…**

She was a abused child; the Flame Princess. She had a hard life. Who can blame her. But what comes ahead is not what she expected.

**Flame's POV:**

"Okay Flame tell me about your childhood."

"Well I was abused sometimes…"

"How so?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Well do you remember it or were you told by your mother?"

"My mother doesn't know that I remember."

"So can you didcribe what you remember?"

"I…"

"Come on. Your mother paid for this theropy."

"I know I know."

"If your having trouble we can use this machine…"

"No… I heard storys about that."

"It will help you."

"What does it do?"

"What have you heard?"

"I heard that it hurts you."

"Well just a little. What it really does is it goes in your head and in your brain and looks in your memories and pulls out the one you want and displays it on a screen."

"Well okay but if it hurts me I will burn your face off."

"Flame theres no need for that. Besides even if you tried I have a Flame ring from your mother."

"I… I wont do it."

"Well I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

"What?" _what does he mean by I don't have a choice? I think I do. I mean im royalty and he's just a simple peasant. _

"I'm sorry princess but I have to do this." Then he pulls out a dart and shoots it at my neck. And I black out.

**What happens next? Still in thought but this is the little chunk that I'm letting you chew on to see if you like it? I need at least one person who likes this and I will keep going. Till' then PEACE OUT!**


	2. Awesome author Shadowkid14

**Hey guys new chapter! *Add applause here* so there is this guy who is awesome at fanfics so you should go check him out! (On but if you know him then I guess you can do it in real life but it's your idea.) His user name is Shadowkid14 and he is awesome. Just look on my page and you can find him! Well uh *add awkward silence here* this is awkward… well let da story begin!**

FP's P.O.V

I wake up and feel something cold under me like a table. When I try to sit up I get a tingly feeling in my whole body its soft, but it sort of hurts in a way.

"Help, mother I want to go!" I yell as I feel that feeling again but this time it hurts a little more and gets less soft.

"Don't even try to get out Princess it's rigged so if you make the slightest move it will shock you." The old man said with a sly grin on his wrinkled old face.

"So you're keeping me locked up like a dog and when I step out of line you just shock me?" I say with a look of disgust on my face.

"Oh when you say it, it sounds so bad." He says with a voice someone would use when they talk to a baby.

"Shut up you old man and let me out of here!" I yell as I try to get up again but I'm strapped on the metal table and I feel that pain shooting through me harder than it did the last time.

"Princess you have to be careful cause if you keep moving the Taser will go up in volts." He says as he moves closer to me. "Don't worry it won't kill you it will just weaken you so you won't be able to walk."

"You sick old man. How can you live with yourself?"

"No, no Princess you might want to watch who you're talking to with that voice." He said waving his finger as I try to burn through the table. "That won't work. Everything is fire proof."

"What do you want from me?" I ask uncertain of his plans.

"I want to help you but you refused so I had to go to this."

"What do you mean you want to help me you pervert." I say as a spit on his face.

"I want you to marry me and have a child with me." He says as he wipes the spit on his face.

"You sick bastard…" I say as I try to get out of the rope tying me down.

"Look it's getting dark so you should sleep on it. If you refuse then you will uh how do I put this in a nice way? You will die a painful death." He says as he puts on his crown and leaves the room.

Well what do I do? I don't want to die at a young age but I don't want to have a life with that pervert. I'll figure that out in the morning. I feel myself drifting into a deep, deep slee…

FLAME'S DREAM:

"Hello?"

"Hi Flame."

"D… dad?"

"Yes flame you need to listen to me…"

"B…but, your dead." I yell as I cry

"I know but you need to do what I say. You need to leave in a few days. About 2 or 3."

"Why?"

"You need to gain his trust like a snake in the grass."

"Then what do I do?"

"I'd expect you will get untied and be put in the machine…"

"NO! I WONT DO IT!"

"Flame calm down…"

"NO THAT'S WHAT MOM SAID WHEN YOU DIED. "JUST CALM DOWN FLAME. HE'LL COME BACK FLAME. JUST CALM DOWN FLAME." I mimic as I have a mental break down.

"Flame snap out of it you have to gain his trust then strike like a…"

"Cobra I know."

"Well then I also want you to know that I love you."

"Love you too dad."

Then I am surrounded with red.

"Dad what's happening to me?"

"You're going back."

END OF DREAM

When I open my eyes I see a blue face hovering over mine. A few white hairs are in my mouth.

"Ew beard hair." I say as I spit it on his face.

"Did you make your decision?" he asks as he whips his face off.

"Yes I…" remember what dad said "Earn his trust and strike like a Cobra." "Yes I will marry you and raise a family with you."

"Fantastic for a second I thought I would have to kill you." He says with a chuckle.

"Can you untie me now? And can you get your beard out of my face?" I ask annoyed.

"Oh sorry." He says as he unties me.

"Thanks." I simply state.

"I was wondering can you get in the machine."

Remember what dad said gain his trust then strike like a Cobra "Sure." I say

**Hey guys that was my new chapter! hoped you liked it cause i do. so once again you should really check out this guys story cause i lov it so far. His User name is Shadowkid14 and he's amazing so you can find him on my favorite authors and his story on my story follower! so it should be no prob. well until i write another chapter.****What does the machine look like and how will Flame escape? IDK but I'll find out next time. Once again you should check out Shadowkid14 page. And I don't own Adventure Time but I do own the plot. Anyway if I did own AT I would focus more on Fiame and on epic adventures. Well too bad I don't *Sigh* well I should just make more of this and Happy Thanks Giving! :P oh yea P.S. I just got out of the ER (If you have no idea what that means then you must not get out much but it means emergency room.) Scientist should post that Softballs are not soft on Facebook. Oh and the rating will go up 4 some language and for the "Talk" totally just had the talk on Wednesday Durp I am scared! Well see u next Sunday or earlier… JK Till' then PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys new chapter! So apparently the last chapter was confusing so I'm going to do a little recap of the story. So F.P. or Flame as I like to call her; gets kidnapped by someone. Just review a guess. So she is kidnapped by her therapist and is held in a fire proof place. When she sleeps her dead father helps her in her wild life and all. Now I bet you're saying that hey she has a father in the TV show. Well in MY fanfic her father died when she was young. Now you're asking why she needed to go to therapy. Well first off we all know she has anger issues and the death of her father and of course the amusement but now you're saying she doesn't have a mother on TV. Well if you had "The Talk" then you know that every child needs a mom and a dad for them to be born. And you have to guess who it is who kidnapped Flame before you read this. Well this is way too long so let the awesome story time begin! **

Flame's POV:

"Sure." I say

"Okay you just need to follow me." He said as he twisted his white beard hair.

"Ok" I say as I follow the old man through a hallway that had lot of twists and turns to it. When all of a sudden he stops causing me to hit my face on the back of his head. "Ow why did you stop?" I ask rubbing my sore nose.

"We're here." He says with a deep voice witch is kind of scary in a way. So I go on my toes and look over his shoulder to find a big old fashioned door that is completely made out of metal and is clawed at like someone tried to get in but couldn't. Then he went up to the door and said "Usha Gusha Busha Tushaaaaaaaaaa olatte ooo." Then the door opened. When it opened we walked in. when we walked in I froze and I had a vision of some kind…

Everything is faded like a gray hue. I look around and I see the doors are closed. When I listen closely I hear talking.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Simon?"

"It's fine Bettie, just trust me." He says as he injects orange liquid in her neck. _Hmm that looks like the old man I know._

"Okay, just don't leave. If you do my invention will over load and I will…" she was cut off when she fell asleep from the medicine that allows the machine to work.

"Ooo I have to pee." Simon squealed as he pushes open the door with much force. He looks way young now. I wonder how long it has been since this. He seems so ugh… kind to the lady. I wonder who she is. Then my attention is shifted from the door to the lady in the machine. The machine is exploding with a lot of sparks flying around. Then the machine started to smoke up the room and the wires that were attached to her forehead looked like a Taser of some sort. Then I heard scratching at the door.

"Bettie No Please let me in! I didn't mean to leave you!" he yells as he claws at the door. The sound makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up. It sounds like _metal_ claws scratching ageist a chalkboard. I try to help him by shouting the words to open the door.

"SIMON SAY USHA GUSHA BUSHA TUSHAAAAAAAA OLATTE OOO!" I shout but he doesn't seem to hear me. So I run to the door and try to open it, but my hands fade through it. So I run over to the machine and see Bettie laying there without her chest rising and falling like it's supposed to when you're breathing. She just lays there with blank dull black eyes that never end if you stare into them so I try not to. I keep walking until I can get to her eyes. I don't know why I do this but I close her eyelids so it looks like she's sleeping. Sleeping is not death. They're two different things. I just think she'll look more peaceful. If I left her just staring it would be just like when my dad died. I just can't think about his lifeless eyes. So I don't and I wipe the tears from my eyes. Then Simon bursts threw the door and he is sweating buckets and looks crazy like he wants to kill someone. Then he runs to Betties side sobbing in the process.

"Bettie… Bettie I'm so… sorry." He cries.

Then once again like what happened in the dream I am surrounded by a color but it's not red it's blue this time.

Then I'm back in the room where Simon stares at me.

"What are you doi…" I cut him off in the middle of his sentence.

"Who was Bettie?"

"What how do you know that?" he yells in a crazy voice like he did when he tried to get in after he left.

"Who was she SIMON?" I say a little louder than I did the last time.

"Ugh she was…" he starts to sob uncontrollably "She trusted me to stay with her. She loved me. She was going to marry me and be my princess but I was stupid and took her for granted. We… we had a chance of having a baby but we lost it… I lost her my baby and my whole world." He cries out.

"I'm so sor…"

"No." he cuts me off. "_I'm_ tired of people feeling sorry for me. I just… I can't stand it anymore!" he yells "I LOST _EVERYTHING_ DON'T YOU GET THAT?" he yells at me.

I'm so angry at him. _Does he think he's the only one who has lost someone they love?_ "You selfish old man. DO YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS LOST SOMEONE THEY LOVE?" I scream with tears in my eyes. "OH I LOST MY WIFE I BETTER KIDNAP A GIRL AND MAKE THEM MY WIFE THAT WILL TOTTALY MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO LOST SOMEONE!" I scream on the top of my lungs. But I can't stop there I have to keep going I just need to get it off of my chest. "YOU DIDN'T LOSE YOUR FATHER! I DID AND HE DIDN'T DIE BY MACHINE, OR AN IDOT OLD MAN WHO HAD TO PEE! HE DIED BECAUSE MY AUNT'S BOYFRIEND SHOT HIM! I HAD TO WATCH MY MOTHER MOURN HIM.I HAD TO WATCH MY WHOLE FAIMLY BE DEPRESSED! IT WAS ON THE NEWS AND I HAD TO BE RAISED BY A DEPRESSED PARENT WHO STILL IS SAD! I HAD TO RAISE MYSELF AND HE WAS MY FRIEND. I HAD NIGHTMARES ABOUT IT AND I HAD TO DRAW PICTURES OF WHAT I REMEMBER ABOUT HIM SO HE WOULD STAY IN JAIL! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO FEEL SORRY FOR YOURSELF." I look at him like he just killed my mom. I can't stop myself from crying. I can't show weakness in front of him. I can't let him have something to hang over my head. But it's too late so I run out of the room. Left, Right, twists and turns. I make it out of the hallway and I run into the bathroom and lock the bathroom door. Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this? I…I just wish I could die right here and right now but I know that's not an option. Then I fall asleep.

**Well there it is hope you like it because I had to remember I ugh mean I had to interview my friend and get this info so thank them for the inspiration. So uh I have a new community so you should PM me asking to join and the story you want to add or a preview I will look it over and consult my staff so PM me! On Sunday I'll be at a cheerleading competition for pros (FYI I'm NOT showing off I hate people who do that.) so this will be uploaded on sat. Or something like that. Well not much happened this week so PEACE OUT!**


	4. My bad excuse and a new story upload

Hey guys im going to put this story on hold when i re-wright it. i will make the story have more sense and fix up my summary and my characters. i kinda have to stop thinking what i would feel about the situation and think on how Flame would think about it cause it will only be in her pov the whole story.

I am going to post a new story but it isn't mine it's my little sisters story and it well is interesting... she wont stop buging me to post it and she is too young to have a email so **I** have to post it :( so please dont lecture me about how bad it is and the grammer cause she is 8 so give her a break. well happy new years eve everybody! have a free internet hug from me and my soon to be boyfriend maybe... jk PEACE OUT :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry this is way late. I needed a long break from you… please don't take that the wrong way. In more news the reason I was late is because I broke my leg and don't ask me how if you don't want to hear a long story. So other than that I realized that I have a 4.0 in all of my classes so don't expect any late chapters due to bad grades. I'm also moving so yea. Well I've taken enough of your time that you will never get back but I will take more as you read this chapter. **

Flame's POV:

"Flame, why did you burst out of the ice king like that?" My dad yells as he gives me this look of disapproval that he used to give me when I was young.

"I don't know dad I just… RGH he isn't the only one who has lost someone." I yell

I have tears in my eyes but I can't cry again or I'll never be able to stop.

"I know he isn't but now the whole plan is ruined." He says with a sigh

"Hey don't blame it on me, it was his fault for being selfish and…"

My voice trails on cause that's all he did but I want there to be more so I could have a reason why I might have just ruined my only chance of escaping.

"Well I don't care if he was selfish you just broke the trust bond so we're going to need a new plan." He says in an annoyed voice

"Well I'm out of ideas."

"What do you mean? I'm the one who made the last plan." He says

"Well look where that got me now." I yell

"Hey you're the one who messed EVERYTHING up." He yells

There's something about the way he said it to make me feel… like he died because of me.

"What do you mean I messed everything up? You're the one who got yourself killed." I yell

The second it leaves my lips I want to take it back and pretend like it never happened because the way he looks at me... you can see the hurt in his eyes.

"Do you think I wanted this? So I could lay back and not give a dam about the rest of the world? I love you but you don't seem to love me." He yells

"Oh so now you love me?" I yell

"What do you mean Flame?" He says with a confused tone

"Oh so you don't remember? Well, let me refresh your mind for you. So hmm let's see… oh yea, do you remember 8 years ago when I was 4?" I say like I'm a detective accusing someone

"No." he simply says

"Oh so you don't remember how you abused your daughter?" I say

"What? How can you even remember that you were 4?" He says quickly

"Oh so you do remember hmm. Do you remember that one very special day? You know, my 5th birthday. Where I was, simply just sitting on our castle floor playing with toys." I say

"Uh… no." he says as he fidgets with his fingers

"Hmm interesting because you just said you remembered a few minutes ago. Well, I shouldn't keep you wondering. I remember it like it was just a few days ago. Well, I was playing with Flambo, I was making him do tricks and if he did I would give him a piece of coal until he was fat. This one time I get a little too excited and well, do my business in my dress…" I say as until he interrupts me.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Err I just can't stand you right now." I yell as I swing both of my arms downwards with my fists bunched up like I could punch someone.

"Then why do you do it huh?! Why don't you just wake up if you hate me so much?"

He yells as he extends the 'so' way to long.

"I… maybe I will." I yell

How do I stop this gift? Why do I have to deal with this?! I think I'm actually glad he is dead… wait, what?

"Good. Oh and good luck on getting out of here."

"What…"

"All good things must come to an end." He says

"What do you mean do you mean to say that…" my voice trails off. I don't want there to be a possibility that I might… die.

Then a bronze light surrounds me.

"Wait I need to know what you're talking about. Please." I yell

But it's too late he's gone and I'm back in the bathroom where I ran to after the… incident. So I get up and pace back and forth to help me think. The first thing that comes to my mind is what he said about me. But then is dismissed by the thought of my mother at the flame kingdom which brings me to where I am. Simon's house.

How do I get out of here? Well I'm going to have to get out of here now. As much as I hate to admit it, he was right about the trust bond. He won't trust me now. What would dad do?

The second I think of him I feel a sharp pain in my gut. Man I wish I didn't say that to him, I mean he's my dad and I should like him more than I do. Errr well thinking about him isn't going to get me out of here is it? So I look around until I see an air vent.

"Aha come to mama!" I whisper to myself

I'm about five feet tall so I wasn't tall enough to reach it alone. So I look around and see the counter.

Hmm I could stand on this and try to swing myself inside the vent.

So I stand on the counter and reach for the ledge. ERR I can't reach it. I'm going to have to jump. So I jump. I catch the edge but my legs slam into the wall making a loud thump and a pain rushing through my body.

"Ouch." I whisper

Good thing I can do pull ups cause if I didn't I would have to go outside and sneak away but I'm like wait no I am a torch in here. I start crawling in this deep dark vent and I see something that I wish that I can UN see.

**Hey i am soo sorry this didn't go up sooner but hey it's here now. I was fourced to do this BTW. By my friend which shall not be named! But hey review and follow and favroite for me if you want more and post some ideas i would lov to hear them! Bbyyee**


End file.
